


Leo's sick

by Blue_Panda



Series: TMNT 2012 human AU's [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Donnie is stressed, Gen, Human AU, Leo lied, Raph is concerned and doesn't know how to show it, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Leo's the leader and the older brother, there's no way he can take a sick day from life. So he lies, but how long can he keep his brothers and father from finding out, especially when Raph is already suspicious.





	Leo's sick

"LLLeeeeoooo!" Leo groaned as he sat up in bed, Mikey's voice echoing in his head. Leo heard a loud knock on his door and then heard Raph's voice on the other side telling Mikey and maybe Donnie that, "I'm gonna break down his door if he doesn’t get up.". Leo finally got up in bed, swaying a bit when he got up.

"How early is it?" Leo asked, startling his three brothers as he opened the door. "You look terrible Fearless." Raph told Leo, looking at Leo suspiciously. "What did you want to tell me?" Leo asked, frowning at Raph. "Splinter told us to wake you up, it's time for morning training." Donnie announced, trying to break the tension between Raph and Leo.

"Ugh, fine." Leo muttered, dragging his hand down his face in frustration. "You're sick Leo." Everyone turned around in astonishment at Raph's outburst. Mikey and Donnie switching their gazes between Leo and Raph, who were glaring daggers at each-other. "I'm not." Leo replied hoping his brothers would believe him. Leo did in-fact feel sick, but he was both the big brother AND the leader, there was no way he could take a break.

"Leonardo, are you unwell my son?" Everyone froze as the realized Splinter had come up behind them while he and Raph were arguing, probably coming to find them when they hadn't quickly come to the dojo for morning training.

"I'm not sick father, I promise, just a little tired." Leo assured, even giving a fake yawn to prove his point. Splinter raised a suspicious eyebrow but didn't question Leo any further. As Splinter turned to go back to the dojo, Raph decided to try and prove he was right about Leo being sick.

"Fath- Sensei, Leo's lying! He is sick!". "Your brother has said he is fine, so I will believe him." Splinter replied. "But-" Raph, began. "No." Splinter said, his way of saying 'don't speak back to me.'. "Yes Sensei." Raph muttered, a hard glare set on his face.

Leo was sparring with Raph when he suddenly felt dizzy, his vision being filled with little black dots. Leo could hear someone calling his name, but it just echoed around in his head as if they'd yelled into a deep cave and his head was the cave. Leo could feel himself falling, losing consciousness a second later.

"Leo?" Raph asked, watching his brother's motions begin to slow. Raph's eyes widened as he realized Leo was going to faint! Raph darted forward and caught Leo before he hit the floor, slowing lowering them both to the ground as Mikey and Donnie darted over, Splinter following behind them.

Donnie checked Leo over and announced that he has a fever, but not a dangerously high one. "Get your brother to bed." Splinter instructed in a grave tone. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph carried Leo to bed and got him comfortable, Donnie putting a wet washcloth on Leo's forehead.

Leo woke up to a cold... thing on his forehead. Leo sat up, felling the cold leave his forehead and seeing a damp washcloth fall into his lap. Leo looked around and registered that he was in his bedroom, the last thing he remembered was that he was in training...

Leo looked down at his side and saw Raph sitting beside his bed in a chair, his head lying on the bed, using his arms as a pillow. Leo looked at his clock, shocked to realize he'd been asleep for a whole day.

Leo ran his fingers through Raph's hair as he realized that Raph was probably awake all night. "Leo?" Leo was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his name mumbled sleepily, Leo looked down to find Raph looking up at him through tired eyes. "Yeah." Leo replied, smiling at his tired brother. Raph quickly sat up, startling Leo with his sudden movement.

Raph quickly gave Leo an angry/tired look. "I told you, you were sick! But you didn't listen!" Raph shouted, prompting Donnie and Mikey to come running into the room with Splinter walking behind them. "I-I know, listen Raph, I'm really sorry ok, I should've listened to you and admitted I was sick." Leo apologized, trying to get Raph to calm down.

"Yeah you fucking should've." Raph scolded, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily. "What's all the yelling about?!" Donnie exclaimed, looking a bit panicked. "Nothing, everything's ok." Leo reassured his brothers and father.

"You are feeling better my son?" Splinter asked, glad to see that Raph and Leo were not arguing, as he had thought they were. "Yes father, I feel much better." Leo confirmed truthfully. "Next time you should tell us if you are feeling unwell my son." Splinter scolded, fixing Leo with a look that made him feel guilty. "Yes father, I promise." Leo acknowledged, truthfully promising.

After letting Leo rest a bit more, Mikey dragged everyone, even Leo and Splinter, to the living room to have a 'Crognard the Barbarian' marathon!

Leo fell asleep that night happy, knowing he was surrounded by his family, who cared about him and understood, even though he lied about not being sick.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any peace and quiet while writing this so this probably kinda sucks but here it is. Also i'm not the best at Leo-centeric stuff, but someone asked for this so... i did it.


End file.
